Lover's Sanctuary
by CelestialKisses
Summary: Usagi comes home for a relaxing night.  But, as she gets settled in, Mamoru comes home and turns the night from relaxing to exciting!  My first fanfiction!  Please review!


Lover's Sanctuary

Usagi unlocked the door to the apartment quietly, opening it slowly to survey whether or not her lover had come home yet. "Mamo-chan?" She asked loudly, but not so loud the neighbors could hear. "Mamo-chan?" She repeated as she slipped off her shoes in the doorway, peering around the corner. _I guess he's not home yet. Which is fine with me, _she thought, her tiny mouth forming a mischievous grin. She shrugged off her coat and headed straight to the bathroom. Quickly, she threw off her typical work clothes and drew a bath, full of rose-scented bubbles. She tied her pigtails loosely to the two odangoes upon her head so they wouldn't get wet. Despite the harassment she got for still wearing her hair in such a childish fashion, she refused to change it. Her hair was by far her most defining feature, and Mamoru wouldn't hear of her changing it. He had told her, on multiple accounts, he had fallen in love with a young, vibrant odango atama and he didn't want that part of her to ever be lost.

As the water in the tub reached a desirable level, Usagi turned the faucet off and turned to her music player sitting on the bathroom counter. She selected her favorite playlist, one that _always_ got her "in the mood," and dipped into the hot bath. "Ahhh. . ." she sighed as she felt the water embrace her naked body. She reached towards her feet, caressing her ankles, stoking her calves, carefully skimming her thighs and abdomen before setting her hands on her breasts. She blushed with naughty thoughts of what she wanted to do with Mamoru once he got home from work as she carefully traced her finger around her nipple. Once the excitement of touching her breasts had subsided and she was truly beginning to feel hot and bothered, she retraced her abdomen, ran her fingers from her knees up her thighs, ready to stimulate herself when she heard, "Usagi?" ring from the living room. Usagi sat up straight, and began to climb out of the bath to turn off the music and drain the tub. Despite how long they had been together, and how active they were in bed, Usagi was embarrassed to have Mamoru know what she did while she waited for him to come home. Unfortunately, a klutz attack prevented her from covering her tracks as she slipped on the bathroom tile. Barely managing to get up in time to turn the music off, Mamoru opened the bathroom door just as Usagi bent over to drain the tub. She pulled the plug and stood straight to face him, her beautiful, tiny body exposed entirely to him.

She blushed as he surveyed her nakedness, noticing her erect nipples and the water from the bath dripping off of her skin. He smiled and reached for a towel as he wrapped his princess in it and picked her up. "What were you up to, silly Usagi?" he asked playfully as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Nothing bad, I promise!" she said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Mamoru, knowing his girlfriend better than she thought, played along with her and asked "Oh, and why would I think you were doing anything bad?"

Usagi blushed as Mamoru put her down on the bed and sat next to her. Tenderly tracing a finger along her face, Mamoru smiled as he gazed at his goddess. Despite it only being 6:00 in the evening, the winter sun had set early, allowing the moon to be high in the sky, casting a majestic glow over the lover's dark bedroom, their sanctuary.

Gazing into Usagi's perfect blue eyes, Mamoru bent down to kiss his angel. Usagi eagerly returned his kiss, pressing her small, yet plump lips against his, suddenly noticing that the wetness between her legs was not from her bath. As the two pulled away for a brief moment, Usagi carefully pushed Mamoru down so he was lying on the bed. She rolled over and carefully straddled him before slowly unwrapping the towel from her body before throwing it to the corner of the room. Mamoru looked at her, seeing she was aroused, and became aware of his own body becoming ready for action.

Usagi then jumped off the bed. "I am not going to do your job."

Mamoru looked at her puzzled. Usagi shook her head and demanded, closing her eyes, "Just get naked. Now."

Mamoru chuckled as he pulled his sweater and undershirt over his head. He decided to tease his love a bit more. He quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, figuring his feet wouldn't tempt her, before getting to the main event. He made eye contact with her as he slid his belt off from around his waist. She glared at him, her inner sexual beast ready to pounce to action. Realizing his strategy was doing its job he very slowly unbuttoned his khakis before pulling the zipper of his fly down. Usagi, quite consciously, licked her lips in anticipation. She loved when she could trick Mamoru into giving her a strip show. He continued the demonstration by pulling his pants off, kicking them to the side, and allowing his full-frontal hard-on to show through his boxers. Loving to make Usagi wait as long as he could, he approached her and wrapped her in a tight embrace, his package firmly pressed against her stomach. Usagi looked up at her lover and moaned, "Maamoooo-chan."

Mamoru, unable to resist her any longer, took his boxers off, swept her up quickly and dropped her on the bed, carefully, of course, allowing her breasts to jiggle a bit as she hit the mattress. Mamoru then placed himself carefully over her body. Usagi craned her neck, reaching for his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around Mamoru as he placed one hand behind her head and the other between her legs. Mamoru surveyed her female parts with two fingers, quite pleased with what he felt. He continued to kiss her as he massaged her clitoris, just for extra pleasure on her part. "Mmmm," Usagi moaned as she continued kissing her man.

Mamoru pulled himself up a little, looking into his princess's eyes, which begged for him to work his magic, so he carefully put his member into her, a shiver running through his spine as he felt her body envelope him. Usagi's pulse quickened, as she felt a surge of pleasure from him finally entering her. Mamoru began rocking his hips back and forth, creating a slow and steady rhythm. Usagi entwined her legs with Mamoru's, intensifying the feeling of him inside of her.

After nearly an hour of switching positions, and quiet whimpers and moans of pleasure from both parties, Usagi and Mamoru came at nearly the same instant, remaining still for a moment before separating, rolling on to the bed away from one another. The couple was covered in sweat, despite the coolness of the room. Usagi rolled on her side to face her lover and he mimicked her action before pulling her into his chest.

Usagi nuzzled Mamoru's breast and sighed, loving the feeling of being protected by his strong embrace, yet vulnerable due to their raw emotion and nakedness. After several kisses, Mamoru looked at his love and said, "How about a shower together and some dinner before round two?"

Usagi smiled, before answering, "A shower sounds wonderful, and you know I'd never turn down your cooking."

Mamoru returned her smile, pecked her quickly, before scooping her up and carrying her back to where their evening began.

THE END


End file.
